Summer of the Birds
by Aleyarie
Summary: Can Oliver Wood convince Percy that he is loved or at least lusted after? first half of a duo
1. Chapter 1

Author: Aleyarie

Title: Summer of Birds

Pairing: Percy/Oliver

warning: OOC, Cursing, SLASH PAIRING, incorrect names/places/spells.

Description: What if Oliver Wood needed to convince Percy that he was diserable?

DISCLAIMER: All rights go to J.K. Rowling, all character's, places, spells, etc., belong to J.K. Rowling, and no money is being made of this.

AN POV Oliver Percy and MAYBE the twins if this fic lasts through the summer and into the school year.

PERCY----------------SCHOOL-------------ONE WEEK BEFORE SUMMER

I froze, what had he just said? He wanted me to go to his home, meet his parents, then stay for the SUMMER? I look at him, "what?" Oliver blushed, "well, I want you to spend the summer with me, I mean we always spend time at the Burrow, but you've never been to my house......... unless you don't want to go......" I stood up, and started to walk towards my desk, "well, I'll have to ask, and of course we must visit my parents, but I guess I will be spending the summer at Wood Manor." he grinned, "thank you!" and walked out. Damn bloody nosy incompetent Quidditch playing n- "oh, and I know exactly what you're thinking right now.... and I am not a damn bloody nosy incompetent Quidditch playing ninny." I shrugged, "of course not...." Oliver laughed and hugged me. I blushed the famous Weasley red, why would Oliver want me to spend the summer when he could invite some pretty bird over every night and- I will not go _there. _Any way, I pulled out some parchment and started to write my mother, asking for permission to spend the summer with Oliver.

Her reply was that as long as I spent the first week and last week with the family it was fine.

OLIVER-------------- SUMMER BREAK--------------FIRST WEEK

Oh god, why didn't I think this through? I mean, of course Percy could sleep in my room (that WAS what I had been planning) but now I realized my mother would never allow it. I looked at her "mother Percy is used to sleeping with other people, he will probably want-" my mother cut me off "Oliver John Wood, you will ask him which room he wishes to sleep in, and even if it is in another wing of the house, he will get it!" I looked at her, "but mother-" she shushed me and said "quiet he will be here any minute!!" I hung my head. "yes mother." and then Percy stepped out of the Floo. I looked at him, with his hair filled with fine white ash. I sighed, would he ever realize that I was obsessed with him, and that all the girlfriends I'd had over the years were so I didn't jump him? Yes he may be a book worm and perfectionist but I couldn't seem to just get over him. "So, Oliver, where do I sleep?" I looked at him, "um, mother insisted that you should choose." he turned and smiled at mother, "why Mrs Wood, please forgive me, I forgot my manners, I would be Percy Weasley, a pleasure to make your acquaintance." mother stared "I thought you were going to be another playboy, or one of his-" I broke in before she could say 'boy-toys' "MOTHER!!" she shrugged "what? You were never embarrassed before." Percy looked at her "Mrs Wood-" she looked at him and then said something astonishing "please, call me Mother." he blushed "ah, thank you. Mother." she grinned and said "now have you been sleeping with Oliver?" he sputtered "what do you mean?" I looked at my mother and said "she's asking if your my boyfriend. And no, he is not." _but I want him to be_ went unspoken between us. She nodded and said "then you are allowed to sleep in his room if you wish Percy." he looked at me "I would like the room next to his, and if one had a door leading to his room it would be best, I am not used to sleeping without having somebody close by." she nodded and said "we have one, but it is has a couple bookshelves and a very large writing desk in it." he nodded, "that will do perfectly." I sighed, to have him only a wall away..... this summer was going to be torture.

PERCY POV Three weeks into summer, four weeks until the end of summer

I looked around the room that I had claimed as mine and realized it was missing something, but what? I looked about and then my eyes landed on a note next to my- oh god. A note was next to my _diary! _I walked over and lifted the note up it read;

_**Percy,**_

_**So sorry for forgetting to mention that I have a doctors appointment today, but it's kind of necessary. Please feel free to do as you wish, the library is open to you're use as well as the pool, I think Oliver is at the pool. Please forgive my carelessness and enjoy your day. Oh, and before you ask I did not read the book next to this note, your charms work is impressive.**_

_**Ms. Kyria Wood**_

I froze, Oliver was at the pool... and if he was at the pool he was swimming, and knowing Oliver he probably had some bird with him..... so he'd be down there for a while. I looked around and stepped into my bathroom and opened the bag I had stashed under the counter and pulled out the pictures of Oliver I had made from some of my memories. I turned to my favorite, a picture of Oliver undressing after a Quidditch match against Slytherin. I looked at it for a moment and put it and all the other pictures back under the sink and filled the tube, and it just so happened that Oliver came in the very moment I stepped into the tube.

OLIVERS POV Same time

I froze, oh god, had I drowned and gone to heaven? I cleared my throat, hoping to high heaven (or hell, now that I think about it) he turned around and said in a soft voice "hey" I just looked him up and down and then I saw something wonderful. I saw him twitch _down there _as I watched, he then crossed his legs, "is there something you wanted?" I shook my head, "just wondering if you wanted to go flying with me, but I can see your, um, busy bathing." he nodded, I could partially see his erect cock, I estimated it to around eight inches, and tried not to stare as he bent to grab a towel then I looked around and my eyes landed on his clothes, or more specifically the fact that lingerie was showing, a piece of gold under things with tights as well. And my mind pretty much shorted out and I ran out. As I ran, I remembered the twitch, that single movement, and I wondered who he'd been thinking about. Tears started to run down my face, why did I have to fall in love with a straight man? I started to slow as I sobbed and pulled my door open and fell onto my bed, curling around myself. I then felt a dip in the bed, "hey Ollie, why are you crying?" I just curled myself tighter, and asked in a whisper "why? Why do you do this?" I could practically see his brow furrow and then he questioned "the lingerie? I like the way it feels, and how it makes me feel, I mean silk boxers are wonderful, but something about girl under things are just, hot. And I like feeling desirable. Can you understand that?" I froze, he thought this was about his choice in _**UNDER**_ _**GARMENTS**_!! he thought that I was crying because he liked lingerie when I thought it was the most provocative thing ever? Lord almighty, save me from this hell. I turned over and froze, Percy only had the tights and underwear on. My only thought was 'i'm so going to hell' before I reached out and brushed the cloth covering his prick. I heard a groan and a whispered "Oh god, Oliver!" I pulled my hand away quickly and said "go finish your bath Percy, meet you at the pitch in half an hour?" he looked at me "make it forty five minutes and you have a deal." I stood and nodded, and turned to look at him "I wasn't crying about your choice in under things, I was crying because I can never have what I want, and the lingerie just reminded me of that fact." he nodded and stood, then turned back to me, "and by the way, why did your mom ask if I was your boyfriend?" I blushed "uh, because I don't just like girls, I like boys too. Are you okay with that?" he looked at me "Okay with that? How could I not? Of all things, I am not a hypocrite." I nodded and walked away before his words hit me. He liked guys.

OLIVER POV school, first Quidditch meeting.

I pulled the twins aside and said "hey guys can you gather Bill and Charlie, I need your help. Room of Requirement. Five minutes. Take separate routes." the two nodded and ran off to get our captain, Charlie, and Bill, a chaser. They all started heading my way and I motioned for them to follow me and I walked to the room and paced thinking 'I need a place to private place to talk' and it opened just as they all showed up. I motioned for them to go inside, then went in after them and took a deep breath, "do you think I have a chance with Percy?" I asked bluntly (after putting up a shield charm) both Charlie and Bill just sat there staring at me and then Charlie said "your asking our help in having a one night stand with our _brother_. Our _virgin_ brother. And you expect us to _help_?" I shook my head "not a one night stand Charlie, a relationship, I've lo-liked him for three, wait, today makes it four, years now and I just can't get him out of my head. I just can't, he's perfect, kind where I'm cruel, soft where I'm hard, sweet where I'm bitter, not to mention bloody gorgeous, and, I, I, need to have him, be the master to his pet, or even the pet to his master....." Bill just stared at me "but, you said you'd never sub for _anyone." _I looked at him, "that was before Percy." the twins looked at each other, "well, you could inject him with submissive Veela blood." I looked at them, "that would not guarantee he would want me. And I will never push him into another persons arms." they look stunned, hell I was stunned.


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Aleyarie

Title: Summer of Birds

Pairing: Percy/Oliver

warning: OOC, Cursing, SLASH PAIRING, incorrect names/places/spells.

Description: Can Oliver Wood convince Percy that he was loved, not for what he represents, but for who he is?

DISCLAIMER: All rights go to J.K. Rowling, all character's, places, spells, etc., belong to J.K. Rowling, and no money is being made of this.

AN POV Oliver Percy and MAYBE the twins if this fic lasts through the summer and into the school year.

PERCY POV After Oliver asks his brothers for help....

"So Percy," drawled Fred, "do you have a, ah-hem, crush on anyone?" I froze, barely resisting glancing at Oliver, "yes, why? And before you ask, yes, he's male." George grinned, "could you tell us his name?" I shook, my head, "but his first initial is O." Fred smiled evilly, "what house, year, on the Quidditch team?" I shrugged, "House, not a Slytherin, my year, and as for Quidditch...... Yes." they nodded, "so it's either Orion West or Oliver, but they both share the same middle name, how will we tell?" I looked at them, "what is this about?" they shrugged, "we just heard a certain boy likes you.... What position does he play?" I blushed and whispered "keeper, please don't tell Oliver. He'd hate me." I heard a voice ask "I'd hate you for what?" I jumped up, "OLIVER!!" the twins cried and rushed in to hug him, I felt a flash of jealousy wash over me as they whispered in his ears. I turned and called, "I'm going to take a shower, see you." as I walked up the stairs I heard footsteps behind me, I turned and saw Oliver. "hey Perce, we need to talk." I nodded, "are you mad?" I whispered, he looked at me "mad? What ever for?" I looked at him, "because I like you, have for years now. After the first time I saw you fly with Fred and George, how you were so gentle and kind when they made a mistake. I realized I liked you then, but I don't know for how long before that...." he grabbed me and pulled me to him, "god, I thought the twins were joking, I like you too, want to go to Hogsmead with me tomorrow?" I nodded, "sure Ollie, could you kiss me?"

OLIVER POV

Did he just ask for me to kiss him? I nodded and started to lean down, I pulled him closer and was just about to brush his lips- "GROSS!! OLIVER!!! DO _**NOT**_ SNOG OUR BROTHER IN THE HALLWAY!!!" I just kissed Percy, lifted my head and scowled "you two need to get your own love life to mess with." and pulled Percy to our dorm room, then asked "i know you two are watching, so tell me when we reach the right door," I heard the twins run off and grinned down at Percy, then thought of something, "Percy, do you mind sharing a room with me? Now that we're dating and all." he shook his head, "Oliver, we've shared a room, hell, we shared a bed once or twice, why would I kick you out?" I blushed, "um, no bed sharing, the twins are just evil enough to walk in on morning and then ask really loudly which on of us bottomed." he pouted, "what if I have a nightmare? Then can I go and climb into bed with you? After I put up a couple locking spells?" I nodded, then I heard a cough, "hey Oliver, you do realize you and Percy are having this conversation in a hallway, right?" I glared at Bill, "I was only offering to sleep on the couch if he didn't want to share a room with me." Bill looked at me "of all the, first you say you'd bottom for him, now you say you'd give up sharing a room with him just so he'd be comfortable? Holy shit! I have got to tell Charlie." I just picked Percy up and kicked our door closed, then looked down at a wriggling Percy, "Percy, do not wiggle, I'll either drop you or assault you if you do." he looked at me, "interesting prospect, I choose assault, master." I looked at him, "what? And first we need to answer some questions....." Percy looked at me "i am a bottom, I like being tied up, gagged, wearing collars, and all other kinds kinky stuff. I like riding, I like to feel like I have no power. In every sense of the word, I am a pet." I cleared my throat "okay then... have you ever had anal with someone?" he shook his head, I looked at him, "given a blow job to someone?" he blushed and nodded, "deep throated?" he nodded, then shook his head, "i haven't deep throated a cock, just a dildo...." I shuddered, god this was gonna be fun.


	3. Epilogue

Author: Aleyarie

Title: Summer of Birds

Pairing: Percy/Oliver

warning: OOC, Cursing, SLASH PAIRING, incorrect names/places/spells.

Description: Can Oliver Wood convince Percy that he was loved, not for what he represents, but for who he is?

DISCLAIMER: All rights go to J.K. Rowling, all character's, places, spells, etc., belong to J.K. Rowling, and no money is being made of this.

AN POV Oliver Percy and MAYBE the twins if this fic lasts through the summer and into the school year.

TWINS VIEW **EPILOGUE**

"tell me we did not just hear our brother scream 'Oliver'." begged Fred. George looked at him, skin tinged green, "no suck luck-" "GOD DAMN IT, HARDER!!!" "We're leaving!" the twins stood, as well as the rest of the common room, "party in the room of requirement, Anyone?" they walked out of the tower.

Oliver walked downstairs a couple hours later to a deserted common room, "oh, shit. We forgot the charms again. HEY PERCE? UP FOR ANOTHER ROUND? WITH THE SCARVES?" "....... GET UP HERE!"

Hey, for anyone who's interested, feel free to write fillers for this, because i have writers block. just tell me and send me the link, or i'll just post it on this story with your name in the author section.


End file.
